That Fateful Day
by Skyelara
Summary: She had turned him down. Amy Rose had turned him, Sonic The Hedgehog, down for a date on the tenth anniversary of their meeting. Unbeknownst to him, that day has a double meaning for her that will make him question everything he knows. Sonamy


_Disclaimer: I don't anything Sonic The Hedgehog. If I did, Sonic and Amy would be together already._

* * *

><p>The world was coming to an end.<p>

Eggman was not blowing up cities with his newest inventions. He was not hovering above Station Square in an over humongous ship with an unimaginative name. And he was, for once, not trying to take over the universe to be the ruler of his wacked out Eggman Empire.

The world was coming to an end because Amy Rose had turned _him_, Sonic The hedgehog, down for a date. At first, he had just laughed at her response. He then proceeded to ask her what time she wanted him over her house. In reply she had actually rolled her eyes at him and told him no meant no. He wasn't too concerned, though. He knew girls. By girls, he meant a girl. And by a girl, he meant Amy Rose. No meant no, but it could sometimes mean yes, and he knew that she really meant yes. After all, why would she say no to a date with him? It was what she had wanted her entire life.

"Okay, well then I'll surprise ya," he said as he winked at her, giving her his famous grin that would make any girl swoon in a heartbeat.

Her ivory gloved hand came up to massage her temples as if she had a headache. A sweet sigh escaped her lips and she stared at him with those dazzling jade eyes of hers. "Sonic…," she chewed on her lip while she spoke his name, which drove him absolutely crazy. "I would, you know I would, but I already made plans…with someone else."

Now that was the _last_ thing he was expecting to hear.

He sputtered in complete and utter shock, choking on his words before they could even escape from his mouth. He actually stumbled back a little as if she had physically slapped him. He was about to laugh again as if it were some kind of joke, but from the way she was gazing with him with giant orbs full of guilt, he knew she was serious. He ran a mental list of people she could have plans with, and then began to fret that by plans she meant a date. "What do you mean you have plans with someone else?"

Amy smiled up at him apologetically, self-consciously smoothing down the fabric of her ruby sundress. "I have plans with another person, Sonic. I can't just put my plans aside, even for you. Anyway, I have to go prepare the food for tomorrow, okay? I'm not saying no, Sonic…well I am, but just for tomorrow. I've got to get going otherwise I won't get things done in time. Bye, Sonic!" Amy sounded extremely nervous as she spewed out the words at record speed. Before he even had a chance to say anything in reply, she turned around and bounced off so she wouldn't have to face him again. Yep, the world was definitely ending.

Sonic stood there dumbstruck and sulking, his pride obviously wounded by the rosy rascal. His thoughts raced back to his previous fretting. _Who exactly did she have plans with?_ The azure hedgehog ran a gloved hand through his quills, trying to recall if she had mentioned another guy's name in passing. He couldn't think of anything, so he gave up and ran towards nothing in frustration.

What the heck was he supposed to do? Just sit back as some other guy won over the heart that had always belonged to him all these years? He could feel his lower lip jut out childishly as a pang of jealousy rocked through his body like an earthquake. He knew he was getting ahead of himself. She hadn't even mentioned that she was going out on a date!

Another notion came to mind. What if she had told him she had plans instead of a date because she hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings? He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts. Amy Rose going on a date with someone else was preposterous! After all, she had said it wasn't a "no" right? It was just a no for tomorrow. He could ask her another day, but tomorrow was special. Tomorrow would mark the tenth anniversary of their meeting and he wanted to spend it with her. He wondered briefly if she had even remembered and then laughed. Of course she would remember; she probably had it marked on her calendar! Then, why would she make plans with someone else if she knew what tomorrow was? She would have told him if she was going out with Cream or Rouge. She was definitely hiding something, that rosy rascal. Then it hit him. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

Spy on Amy Rose.

* * *

><p>She could have sworn the world was coming to an end<em>. Sonic The Hedgehog<em> had asked _her_ out on a _date!_ And do you know what words had come out of her mouth?

_No._

Really, she had wanted to say yes. It had taken every fiber of her being to utter those two letters while her mind was screaming _YES! FINALLY, YES!_ Ten years and he was finally coming around to asking her out on a date! She wanted to hit her head against something hard, quite honestly. This was probably her only chance of going on a date with him and she blew it. Oh, how the pink hedgehog had desired to say yes and cancel her plans for tomorrow.

But she couldn't. It wasn't that simple. Tomorrow was a special day. Tomorrow would mark the tenth anniversary and she couldn't miss it, not even for Sonic The Hedgehog.

Amy could hardly believe that ten years had already passed since that fateful day. A sigh escaped her lips and was instantly lost in the autumn wind. She tugged her coffee brown jacket tighter around her torso, wishing for the warm sunny days of summer. She trudged onward towards her house, glancing over to see a mother and her child with a pumpkin, no doubt to be used for carving. Amy frowned, looking away but not before the image was burned into her mind.

She remembered carving pumpkins with her mother the day before she met Sonic. She had carved a scary face while her mother had carved a rose and told her that they would place it in front of their house to show that the Rose family had lived there. Amy remembered thinking that her mother didn't need to carve a rose into a pumpkin to show that they had made it and lived in that tiny house. They had a mailbox with their last name on it to show that. Looking back now, the pink hedgehog believed that maybe her mother was just trying to convey to everyone how close their bond was. Her mother and she did everything together.

Amy couldn't remember her father very well. Her mother always told her stories about how he was a solider and was killed during a mission. All she had left of him was her famous Piko Piko hammer, which he gave to her for her birthday one year and told her that one day it would come in handy. Sometimes she wished she had more memories of her father, but she knew that she had plenty of her mom and that was enough for her. After all, they had made new memories together every day while she was still alive.

One of the memories Amy cherished the most was the day her mother began teaching her how to cook and bake. Her mother was an excellent cook and taught Amy everything she knew. The day before she met Sonic, her mom taught her how to make pumpkin pie in celebration of the beginning of autumn. It was her mom's favorite season.

It used to be hers too.

In some ways, she supposed it still was. Her birthday was in the fall. She met Sonic in the fall and he turned out to be one of the most important people in her life. But, she also lost her mother in the fall, and somehow, that always trumped all the good things about the season.

The rosy hedgehog shook her head of all of these thoughts. _I will not be sad because there are many reasons I should be happy,_ she declared to herself._ I have amazing friends and Sonic asked me out on a date!_ At those thoughts, Amy's step gained a little bit of a bounce. She would go home, prepare for the picnic tomorrow, and be happy.

Although, she knew deep down that tomorrow would squash all the happiness she had.

* * *

><p>Tails was perplexed, to say the least. Sonic, his older brother of sorts, had come out of nowhere, bursting into his workshop declaring that Amy didn't love him anymore and he had no idea what he was going to do. At this sudden announcement, the fox attempted to calm his best friend down. After a while, Tails had calmed him down enough to ask what had happened.<p>

The royal blue hedgehog paced around Tails' workshop, explaining the details of everything that had gone down earlier in the day. As soon as Sonic mentioned casually that he had asked Amy on a date for the following day, Tails snorted. He quickly covered his mouth with his gloved hands praying to Chaos that Sonic hadn't noticed. Unfortunately for Tails, he did.

"What's so funny, pal?" Sonic asked, stopping his pacing to cross his arms over his chest protectively.

Tails shook his head immediately, trying to signal that he meant no harm. "I don't think the situation is funny," he said earnestly, "It's just…you asking Amy out on a date…"

"That's funny?" Now it was Sonic's turn to be confused. "How is me finally asking Amy on a date funny?"

Tails tried not to smile, unsuccessfully. "Because…"

"Because…?" The impatient hedgehog began tapping his red sneaker on his floor, waiting.

"Well, just imaging you asking her out on a date is funny. I mean, you've been avoiding it all of these years. I can just see you being an idiot and stumbling over your words, but her not caring and being happy even though you have no idea what you're doing."

Sonic chuckled at this momentarily. "Yeah. Too bad it didn't happen, that way though. I would have rather had been an idiot and had her say yes rather than what happened! I went up to her and asked her if she would like to go on a date with me tomorrow, and she totally said no!" Tails lifted his eyebrow at this. "Yeah," Sonic nodded at the look on Tails' face, "That was exactly my reaction!"

"Huh," the fox murmured quietly to himself, brows knitting together. "That's very confusing. Maybe she already had plans?"

A sigh escaped the frustrated hedgehog's lips as he fell back onto the couch in defeat. "That's exactly what she told me. She just said 'plans'. What the heck does that mean, anyway? She didn't even mention Cream or Rouge's name in passing. What if she had a date with someone else?"

This was so unlike the Sonic that Tails had known for all of these years. The Sonic he knew would not be fretting about Amy's feelings towards him. He would instead be running away from his feelings for Amy and stubbornly denying that there was anything going on between them even though it was quite obvious to everyone else that it was actually the opposite. Actually, the fox was certain that at some point every one of their friends had placed bets on when Sonic would finally work up the courage to ask out the pink beauty.

The golden kitsune felt bad for his friend. This had to be a major blow to his oversized ego. Actually, he wouldn't be surprised if Sonic never attempted to ask Amy out again. After all, he had spent all of these years working up the courage to ask her out, and her saying no definitely had to be a major setback in his confidence. Even though Sonic seemed to be exuberating confidence, he definitely lacked it in the romance department.

Then again, if she did have a date it was Sonic's own stubborn fault for waiting all these years to make a move. What didn't make sense is why he decided to ask her out on today of all days. As far as Tails was concerned, it was completely and utterly random. Actually, the fox was surprised that Sonic hadn't come to him for advice before, unless the cobalt hedgehog had been thinking about this for some time and didn't want anyone to know about it. Yeah, that definitely sounded like the Sonic he knew.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"What made you decide to ask her out all of the sudden?"

Sonic stared up at the ceiling, a warm blush creeping up from his neck and settling in his cheeks. He ran a gloved hand over his head and suddenly couldn't sit still. He put his hands on his legs in order to will them to stop moving. They didn't. "Um, well, tomorrow is the tenth anniversary of us meeting," he said in a quiet, embarrassed voice. "You know, ten years of knowing someone is a big deal…right? So, I wanted to do something special."

"Wow. That was surprisingly sentimental, coming from you. Have you been hanging out with Knuckles too much?"

Sonic playfully threw a pillow at him, his face still slightly flushed. "Shut up!" They both laughed.

"I think," Tails said slowly, "that she just had plans for tomorrow that she couldn't break and is secretly extremely happy that you finally asked her out."

Sonic seemed to perk up slightly at this. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Sonic stood up suddenly, glancing towards the door. "Still, don't you find it odd?"

"A little," Tails admitted. "But Sonic?"

"Yeah, little buddy?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

Sonic shot him a look that feigned innocence. "Since when do I do anything stupid? That's in Knuckles' department. Anyway, thanks for listening! I'm going to go for a run. See ya!"

Tails couldn't even respond before Sonic left as quickly as he had come. He shook his head, turning his attention back to the book he was reading before the hedgehog had so rudely interrupted. Still, this was quite the turn of events. He had never seen Sonic look so distressed before. The fact that he had even opened up and talked about it was strange.

Perhaps, the brave Sonic The Hedgehog was scared for once? Tails couldn't blame him, really. If he had finally confessed to Cream and she had turned him down…he shuddered at the thought, his heart plummeting. No, he knew exactly how Sonic was feeling and he wouldn't be surprised if the hedgehog would be out running all night long, trying to run away from all of his concerns and worries. Tails was certain that Sonic would do something stupid, but what, he couldn't say.

The golden fox resumed reading his book, wondering how these events would play out.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I have been wanting to write this story for an entire year now. Even though I have finals coming up next week, I really wanted to get this first chapter up. It should be about three chapters long, and the second one is already partly written._

_I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review with your thoughts and comments :) I enjoy reading all of them. Thanks for reading._


End file.
